


Manip: Hopelessly Addicted

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Holby City Secret Valentine 2018, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip made for Sapphicsarah for the Holby City Secret Valentine 2018 Gift Exchange.





	1. Manip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicsarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicsarah/gifts).



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

Was I so blind…  
I was loving you all the time  
Now I’m hopelessly addicted  
Helplessly attracted  
  
I’ll make a wish this day  
And I’ll send it to the heavens  
That we will always stay  
Entwined like this forever  
And though the world may change  
Coz nothing stays the same  
I know we will survive

 

__


	2. wallpaper




End file.
